Secrets and Collectibles (DoW)
Lists of secrets and collectibles in Desecration of Wings. __TOC__ Scenes (obviously incomplete list of) Erotic scenes that can be reviewed in the Gallery after completing the game, with description and how to get. Unmissable plot scenes: * Krudrik x Felana - Krudrik visits the Andenville brothel to fuck his favorite whore "one last time." Game start. * Felana Gangbang - Bandits have their way with Felana. Bandit Base. * Trila x Palind - Immortal's Compound, after forest fight. * Trila x Anmin - Kolis prison. * Benan Debauchery - Benan's Palace, immediately upon first visit. * Palind x Trila x Anmin - * Lyrillian Tentacles - Immortals' Battleground, north edge. * Felana x Abominations - Netherspace, while resting midway. * Anmin x Lyrillian - Nordeaux Tunnel. * Felana x Krudrik - Andenville, Krudrik's House, Krudrik's Room. * Ending Blowjob - Visible in gallery even if missed. Missable plot scenes: * Felana x Scholar - * Eldrick Masturbation - * Eldrick Tentacles - * Eldrick Manifestation - * Benan Revenge - * Noln Titfuck - * Abomination Reward - * Bath Scene - * Final Foursome - Prostitution scenes (right side of gallery): * Overall total 45. Contorted Stones List of Contorted Stone locations roughly in order of when you can get them. (possibly missing a few) Linear portion of game: * Forest southwest of Andenville, western chest. * Krudrik's Room, after Felana invites Trila on the journey to Kolis, but before the Eleon Wastes. * Small village north of Andenville, southeast quadrant. * Bandit Base, a northern cell, bucket. * 2 in Bandit Base, in the dark cell with the Abyss Imp boss. (Inaccessible later.) * Noble Tower 3F, behind a southwestern door, by a chest. (Inaccessible later.) * Kolis northwestern port, barrel. (Inaccessible later.) * Kolis southeastern inn, plush stool. (Inaccessible later.) * Kolis sewer, east of the southernmost pool of water, behind a bridge and two grates, by a chest. (Inaccessible later.) * 2 in Kolis dueling hall, east edge. (Inaccessible later.) * Seaside Farm near Kolis, center. * Crumbling Tower north of Noble Tower, southeast. (Can't reenter after fighting boss.) * Immortal's Compound, a northwestern barrel. * Wastes Village, southwest. * Imperial Dig Site, east side, by a shovel. * Villueon, mayor's garden. * Villueon, northeast shack, after prostitution gangbang. * 2 in Remote Relic, after the tip from the Villueon scholar. (Inaccessible later.) * 2 in Benan's Palace, Soulstone Cache, behind boss. (Only before confronting Benan in his throne room.) * Massacred Home, southwest. * Forest Village near Immortals' Battleground, northeast. * Immortals' Battleground, return trip, drop from Infested Elephant. * Pyramid 2F, east side, on red carpet, between two chests. (Inaccessible later.) * Pyramid 1F, section leading to the exit but not in that direction. (Inaccessible later.) * 3 in Dark Ruins, dark northwestern room, chest. * Nordeaux Tunnel, puzzle chamber, 2nd row. * Mountain Lake, near entrance. * 2 in Nordeaux Mountain, northeast platform, near chests and boss. (Inaccessible later.) * Mondeville, Granny's Weapons. (Only during attack.) Total: 36 Airship portion of game: * Noln's Castle B1, east side. * Up to 3 from chest in Dark Ruins, Dead End, when returning later. Amount depends on how well you avoided enemies in the chase sequence. * 3 on the world map, north of an oasis camp and east of a farm where people are talking about buried treasure. Stand on the square where those lines intersect and press Z (or whatever button you use). * On the east pole of the world, inside the frozen corpse of a giant blue chest mimic. * Andenville, girl near the brothel. (Only if you gathered Holy Lilies for her previously.) * Krudrik's House 2F (not his room), fireplace. * Forest southwest of Andenville, near relic. * Andenville Monument, by the small shrine. * Andenville Farm, after second prostitution scene. * 2 in Bandit Base, northeast corner, a grassy area previously blocked by rubble. * Forest Clearing near Immortal's compound, south from entrance. * Nordeaux Mountaintop, north edge. * Desert Oasis, southeast thru the trees. * Touleville, Bed and Breakfast 2F, southwest. * Closed Mine by Touleville, west chest. * Halika City Entrance, east side. * Seaside Fort in southwest mainland, northwest. * Ominous Tower west of Andenville, behind western pillar. Total: 23 Airship portion dungeons: * Frozen Tower, southwest, after boss. * Fenville, Fishing Shop, combat fishing. * Volcano, behind the second lava flow from the west. * Immortal's Compound, Domanior's Dungeon, central area, near former soulstone cache. * 3 from Cave of Death B1, wandering Grim Reaper boss with different sprite. * Cave of Death B2, southeast. * Forest of Shadow, by larger red chest. * Forest of Shadow, by entrance, only appears when you've just gone through the whole forest and the route to the Ritual Site is open. * 3 from Ancient Tower, one per floor. * Villueon Scholar's House, talk to scholar after taking Benan's soulstone. (Only if you did her quest before and reported back.) * Up to 4 from the mimic who eats keys (though this is not a good use of him). * Up to 5 from Exploration Guild: 1 from old man just for reaching it, 1 from strength rater with average party level of at least 40, up to 3 from sex rater with 20 prostitution encounters needed for the best result. Total: 23 Overall total 82. 23 permanently missable. Note that you only need 70 - after that, Contorted Stones might give Treasure Rating, but have no other use. Treasure Rating (obviously incomplete list of) Dungeon chests that grant Treasure Rating (as determined by the thief in the Exploration Guild). * Bloody Labyrinth, northwest chest, Abyss Helm. * Bloody Labyrinth, northeast chest, Final Key. * Bloody Labyrinth, center-west chest, nothing (but you get a point for it somehow). Overall total 102 (2 spare).According to Sierra herself here: https://steamcommunity.com/app/793450/discussions/0/1697168437879267018/ It seems as if every chest in the game up to the point of no return may count as 1 point here. Other * Reaching the Explorers Guild with an average party level of 19 or lower will reward you 4 "Low Level Bags." A "Low Level Bag" is an accessory that gives 20 ATK, 30 DEF, 20 SPI, 40 AGI, element guard, immunity to poison/blind/silence, and double EXP gain. References Category:Non-TLS Pages Category:Desecration of Wings